Quite commonly presentations of material to groups for training, sales, and educational purposes are being made. Also, quite commonly computers are used to prepare and print out graphs, outlines, spread sheets or other material that may be used with a projector to project visual images for a group presentation. Also, quite commonly, programs are available that depict motion or animation on a computer screen and some computers are also equipped to give an audible output. A major objective of this invention is to provide a way that the image on a computer screen may be projected on a wall while the computer keyboard and mouse control are available for the operator to operate the computer in the normal way. Another objective of the invention is to provide a compact portable unit for projection of the computer screen image.
Another objective of the invention is to protect a computer user from electromagnetic waves emanating from the computer screen.
Another objective of the invention is to allow projection of the computer screen image in such a fashion that the computer user may make normal use of his computer looking at an on-the-wall projection of the image on the computer screen with the capability to enlarge the viewing area to be most comfortable for his use.
A preferred embodiment of the invention includes a portable computer and a carrying case with components to store an optical projection unit, a conductive shroud to enclose a light path from the computer screen to the entrance to the optical projection unit, and a mounting strip to hold and position the optical projection unit using extensible legs attachable to the mounting strip. Each pair of extensible legs fold into a base unit with a similar base unit hinged to each end of the carrying case.
In a second less portable embodiment, the extensible legs are attached to a weighted bar in order to hold the projection unit with shroud in a fixed position.
In both embodiments the projection unit is preferably made with a square cross section and in two parts. The lower part of the unit contains the optics to project the image on the computer screen in a vertical path to strike optics in the upper part of the unit. The optical system in the upper part of the projector is such that with the upper part fitted into the lower section an image may be projected in any one of four paths each at right angles to the other. Thus, a computer user may set the screen to be at right angles to the keyboard of the normal computer and project an enlarged image in front of the keyboard. In this way, the user should occasion less eyestrain and no exposure to electromagnetic radiation.